Kisses And Burnt Cookies
by itslikenature
Summary: Bella insists on teaching Jake how to bake cookies. Jake plays along, but his mind is definitely elsewhere. He has a very vivid imagination you know.


Kisses and Burnt Cookies

**********************************

This is a ficathon entry I wrote a Live Journal Community I'm a member of called BlackPack. I had fun writing it and thought it came out a bit humorous. I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Prompt:** Jake's first kiss, burnt cookies, and braces  
**Pairing: **Jake/Bella  
**Notes:** The characters are SMeyer's, but the cookies are mine.

************************************

Days come and go and some wind up being better than others. But that day, that day I will never forget as long as I live. You see, that day was the day of my first real kiss. I'm not talking a peck on the cheek, or some open eyed staring contest. I'm talking about the kiss that shook my world, but it almost didn't happen.

Here's how it happened. Bella Swan had invited me to her house in Forks, for an afternoon of _baking cookies_. Yeah, that's what I said, baking cookies. Wait a minute. I know what you're thinking. How can baking cookies lead to, what did I say, oh yeah, an earth shaking kiss? Well, let me tell you.

Bella thought it would be _fun_ to teach me how to make cookies. I told her that I knew how to make them, simply by picking up the package from the store, opening them, and eating them one after the other straight from the package, until they were all gone.

But, this simply would not do for Bella. She always has this knack for the over dramatic in everything, even cookie baking. So, I agreed to learn to bake cookies. I thought if nothing else, I would be spending time with her, eating _hot_, _fresh_ cookies all afternoon, and besides that it was raining that day, so what else could we do?

When I got to Bella's house, she was already in the kitchen with all the necessary ingredients lined up on the counter, tapping her fingers gingerly on the cabinet door, waiting for me to arrive.

"Well. It's about time you arrived, Mr. Black for your cookie baking lessons. Why are you late?"

"Bells. I got here as fast as I could. I was so eager to become _Betty Crocker_ that I ran all the way, in the rain."

I had actually driven, but I couldn't resist the mock humor, and it made Bella mad. I knew it would and quite frankly, I found her utterly irresistible when she was mad. So, first lesson learned on cookie day, piss her off really good so you can watch her prancing around the kitchen, in that sexy little apron, all the while wishing she had nothing on _except the apron_, being mad. I found myself liking this more and more.

I grinned at her and she just tossed her hair over her shoulder and started telling me what all of the ingredients were. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy having my Jake fantasies to really hear much. But I did throw a few comments in here and there, for good measure.

As she was explaining the difference between the flour and the sugar, I found myself running my finger up her arm then up the side of her neck.

"Jake. Are you paying attention? This is serious. What if...what if you found yourself stranded and needed to bake cookies to survive?"

"Sure, sure, honey. Whatever you say. I need to be able to have my _sugar_...I...I mean make my sugar cookies. Right. Check. I've got it."

She gave me a sideways glance, then went back to the lesson, and I went right back to my fantasy. If only the apron were black, with a white laced edge around it, and she were...."

"Jake. What goes in next?"

"Um. Excuse me? I...."

"Eggs Jake. The eggs. Aren't you paying attention?"

"Yes ma'am, to _every little _detail."

I moved in closer pressing my chest against her back, leaning down close to her ear, and placing my arms parallel to hers on each side, then I took her hands in mine. We moved in unison as I reached out and held her hand above the egg on the counter.

Slowly, she opened her hand, picked up the egg, and I brought our arms back to the bowl. We cracked the egg together and watched as it slid into the bowl with the sugar, vanilla, and melted butter. This approach had its own melting affect on her, I could tell because her breathing speed up and so had her heart rate.

"Okay. Now that it's in, what's next?" she asked, with a slightly shaken voice.

"Well. I think we need to stir it up. Don't we honey?"

She cleared her throat and wiggled around a bit in my embrace, but picked up the spoon, as I held her hand out over it. Then, we began stirring the mixture together. It was a slow, rhythmic movement, out away from us, then back again, over and over. I think she was actually starting to sweat, being this close to me. Lesson two learned, get as close to her as possible to melt her resolve.

In a voice as quiet as a church mouse, she said, "now, we need to put in the...um....the white stuff. Um...flour."

Clearly she was having trouble thinking. She was off track. _Nice._

"Bella. Do we dump in the flour or do we _pour it in slowly_?"

"Oh, we can...we can just dump it all in at once."

So I moved our hands over to the measuring cup, which was already filed with flour, held her hand over it, we picked it up, then moved back to the bowl, and dumped it in.

"Now what?"

"We need to put in a small amount of baking powder, so the cookies will," she swallowed hard then continued, "_rise._"

Reaching again for the baking powder we placed a pinch or so in the mixture, then added a pinch of salt and baking soda. Assuming that it was time to stir it again, I moved her hand over the spoon, she picked it up, and we started blending the mixture together.

As the dough began to form, I had to tighten my grip on her small hand to be able to work the dough. Tightening my grip, made me move even closer to her, as I held her next to my body, trying not to crush her into the counter.

Now I knew she was sweating. I could see the beads forming on her forehead, from the corner of my eye. I smiled and fought back a devious laugh as I felt her squirm in my arms.

When the dough was completely mixed, there was no white showing in the bowl, and we had successfully scraped the bottom, I stopped the mixing motion of our arms and again awaited further instructions.

"Now what Bells?" I whispered, low and gruff in her ear.

"Now....um, now we need to form the dough into _balls_," she managed to choke out, while closing her eyes tightly.

I moved us over to the sink, turned on the water, and placed our hands underneath the warm, steady stream. I lathered our hands with soap, rinsed them thoroughly, then reached down and pulled up the apron to dry them on.

She sucked in an uneven breath as I put the apron back in place and smoothed it out against her stomach and down her thighs.

We moved back to the mixing bowl and I put our hands inside, pulling out a handful of soft, pliable dough.

"No. No. That's too much."

So she dumped it back in and pulled out another measure, much smaller than the first. I brought our hands together and moved them in a circular motion as we rolled the dough in between her hands, then we placed them on a nearby cookie sheet. One by one, roll by roll, we made the entire batch of cookies out and placed them on the cookie sheet.

She hadn't said anything for the longest time, so I thought that I'd effectively learned my third lesson of the day, holding her this close made her think. She had to be thinking if she was being _that_ quiet. And I had my suspicions that she was thinking about _yours truly, _which I liked _very_ much.

With all the cookies on the baking sheet, I stood up and pulled away from her back. I thought for a moment she was going to fall into the floor, so I placed my hand in the small of her back, just to steady her, mind you.

Once she got her bearings, she took the cookie sheet and moved over to the oven. She had preheated it to 350 degrees, but I'm sure it wasn't as _hot_ as I was right now.

After she put them in the oven, she turned around to start cleaning up the mess we had made. I was wiping the counter down behind her, as I watched her expression carefully. I could tell she was contemplating what would happen next.

"Jake. Can you excuse me for a minute? I need to go upstairs."

"Sure, sure. Take your time. I'm just waiting on the _cookies."_

When she left the kitchen, she still hadn't been able to look me in the eye, and I laughed when she was gone. She was so mad when I got here, now she was, well I'm not exactly sure what. But I didn't think she was mad at me anymore. However, that was about to change.

While she was gone, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I noticed a photo album laying on the end table, so I picked it up and started looking through it. It was a family album and there were pictures of Bella, her dad Charlie, and her mom Renee, along with other family and friends.

I kept turning, until I came to a section of what appeared to be Bella's various school pictures. There, in what I thought might be the sixth grade, Bella was smiling with a mouth full of shinny metal braces staring back at me. Braces. Who knew? I thought her teeth were naturally perfect.

Just as I was smiling at the picture, she came down the stairs. I looked up and saw the look of horror spread across her face, then she turned beet red.

"Jake! What are you doing? That is private. Who told you that it was okay to look at those?"

"Sorry. I was just waiting on you and...I saw it... and I...sorry."

She crossed the room and snatched the photo album from my hand. Well crap, now we were going to have to go back to lesson one. Piss her off so she's really cute. But she was more like livid instead of pissed off, so I may have to work on this one some more.

"Hey now honey. I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to see what you looked like when you were younger. It's okay. You can look at my pictures any time you want."

"It's just not right for you to come in here snooping around, finding things...well, things I didn't want you to see."

I reached out and took her free hand in mine. Reading the look of hurt on her face, I knew I better do something pretty quickly to save the rest of the afternoon, so I pulled her down on my lap. She struggled, but I finally made her sit still, by rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to look at your old photos. Can you ever forgive me?"

I gave her the most sincere look of apology that I could muster, considering I was wanting to laugh at how silly and adorable she was.

Sitting up and scooting back against the couch, I pulled her down next to my chest lifting her chin up to look at me.

"You're not gonna stay mad at me all afternoon are you? I really am sorry."

Her heart was picking up again, and so was her breathing. Okay now we were back to maybe lesson two.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and moved so I was leaning against the arm of the couch. We were so close and I really liked holding her next to me. I've wanted her this close to me so many times, but she would always pull away, but not today. Today was the day that I'd waited for and I hoped the day she had waited for too.

Looking deep into her tear filled brown eyes. I willed her to relax. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I was gonna try anyway. As if she were listening to my thoughts, she did begin to relax onto my chest and inched closer to my face, until our breath mingled together in a steamy vapor around our lips.

I looked away from her eyes for just a moment, to assess her lips. They were moist, dark pink and so inviting. So, I pushed myself up toward her, as she slowly lowered herself to met me. Our lips touched, our eyes closed, and I felt every ounce of energy she had pulse through my body the moment we connected.

The gentleness of this first intimate contact was so wonderful, but it wasn't enough. Did she truly understand how much I needed her, how much I wanted her?

I leaned her back, lowering her onto the couch, never breaking our kiss. My body was trembling from head to toe, as I rested beside her, but I tried to forge confidence as she ever so slightly parted her velvety lips and I let my tongue explore her mouth.

She was right with me, as eager as I was, and I could tell she was trembling too. I pulled away for a breath and kissed down the corner of her mouth, over her jaw, then started back up to her lips when....

"The cookies!!!!"

She was suddenly pushing against my chest with all her might, and I feel to the side, as she slid out from under me. I lay on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Stupid Betty Crocker and her cookies," I managed to mumble half to myself.

This was the most intense moment of my life and hopefully of hers too, and the freaking cookies had to be burning.

I could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen, and I decided I needed to go check on her, when the smoke alarm started going off, and the black smoke started boiling out of the kitchen doorway.

She was just standing there, looking at the baking sheet that she had dumped into the sink, like it was something or someone who had died.

"Sorry Bells. Are they all burned?"

"Ye...ye...yes," she murmured, as she started to cry. "I just wanted you to learn to bake cookies."

I crossed the kitchen and took the oven mitt off her hand, then pulled her into my arms.

"Its okay honey. We can make some more," I said, as I kissed the top of her head and rocked her back in forth in my arms.

She looked up at me through tear filled eyes.

"We can?"

"Sure, sure. But, can it wait a few minutes? I would like to finish what we had just started."

She smiled and began blushing as she remembered why the cookies burned in the first place and that was all it took, as each set of lips found the others again. This time I wasn't trembling, but it felt like the walls were. Heck it felt like the whole house was shaking.

Yep. That was one of the best days of my life. The day I learned to bake cookies with Bella.

We finally did bake an edible batch, later, much later that afternoon, and she sent them home with me.

I was lounging back in the old desk chair at the work bench in my garage eating one of the cookies, with the biggest grin on my face, when my buddies Quil and Embry came strolling in. They could tell by the look on my face that I was a changed man and wanted to know all about my day.

"Jake. What have you been up to today?" Embry asked, pulling his eyebrows up inquisitively.

"Well guys, I learned a lot today. First I learned how to bake cookies."

I immediately held up my hand and told them I didn't want any of their crap that they needed to hear the whole story, before they made any smart remarks. And seeing as we were all werewolves and joined together mentally when we were in our wolf forms, I knew they would know everything anyway, besides they were like brothers to me, and I knew I could share this with them.

So I went on to tell them about softening Bella up by making her mad, how she showed me all the steps to making, baking, and burning cookies, and how the walls shook and the earth moved as we kissed for the first time. They listened carefully and smiled often as I shared my day with them, as we all sat back and ate the best cookies we'd ever eaten, together, just me and my pack brothers.


End file.
